


UNSCRIPTED: As the Feathers Lightly Fall

by Andy_Braginsky



Series: The Angel Records [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dimension Travel, Fighting, M/M, References to Supernatural (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:18:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_Braginsky/pseuds/Andy_Braginsky
Summary: UNSCRIPTED, FINAL VERSION: It begins with the angel Roderich walking into a bar, merely wanting some peace and quiet. Of course, a couple of douches decide they can't miss banging a pretty face. Enter Roderich's knight in shining armor . . . nope. Antonio's an ass, and decides to kidnap Roderich. Oh the joy. Now he's this demon's "guest". The only question now is, how long is Roderich's stay going to be?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing is owned.
> 
> Written with the assistance of Zelda_creator, though this time, it's mostly me.

The angel winced at the noise of the passing cars, tuning them out as well as he could. A century or two ago, the supernatural community had really begun to come out of hiding. Werewolves and vampires started telling their closest friends their secrets, helping to integrate the human and mythical communities together. But even today, not everyone knew of the presence of supernatural world.

His thoughts were distracted by a great gale that buffeted him to the side. Further downward he flew, his wings silent on the wind. He dived through the clouds, landing in the shadows of the trees in a city park, no one around to witness the angel hide his wings away. Double-checking the area around himself, Roderich saw nothing but the shadows of the trees cast by street lamps as well as the occasional bat fly by. He quietly strolled out of the park, making for the bright lights of the city. 

Roderich quietly mused at how the world had changed, especially as of late. With the revelation of the magic community, the world had actually become more peaceful and accepting, as strange as that may seem. While the world had become more aware of the supernatural world, the beings of magic now walking among humanity, the new awareness was less so with angels. Angels are like a whispered, urban legend. Something many claim to be a lie, others believing that they are only beings with avian wings upon their backs. But no. Angels are most certainly real, and of the lord. Despite what some demons may say.

Something in Roderich twisted unpleasantly at the thought of those  _ monsters _ . Manipulating and killing for fun. Using no rhyme or reason to their mayhem and chaos, Roderich  _ hates _ demons and the mere  _ mention _ of Hell. Which is why he enjoys the work he does. He kills demons. For a price, of course. As fun as it is to eradicate demons, the angel would never say no to money, and other delightful sparkly things. 

Going over the details of the mission in his mind, the two demons he was hunting were well known frequenters of a club called ‘Nightshade’. The two had been on a rape and kill streak, getting bad enough that a hit was called on them by a relative of one of the victims. Roderich strode confidently into the club, a swagger to his step. His skin shone through the thin lace of his button-up top and on his thighs, the short-shorts he was wearing barely leaving anything to the imagination. The black leather of his knee-high combat boots shone shiny in the strobing lights of the club, red laces swinging to his strides.

Roderich hopped onto a barstool as he caught sight of the two predators. He ordered a cocktail for himself, crossing his legs as he sipped away at the fruity drink. The angel smirked inwardly as he saw the two make their way up to the bar, presumably for a drink. Roderich nearly choked, however, when they came  _ right up to him _ .

“Hey baby~,” The first brother spoke, a New Yorker accent tinting the words. Dark black eyes scanned the long pale body before him. Looks like he and his brother would be having some fun tonight. He took a seat at the bar on one side of the brunette cutie. His brother came up on the other side of their prey, also taking a seat.

“Well, well. Aren't you a pretty one~” The shorter of the two brothers crooned to the pretty boy on his stool.

Roderich gave the two an unimpressed look. “Mm.”

The first, and taller of the two brothers asked cockily, “What, no words?”

His smaller brother said in a very douche-y tone, “Aww, maybe the little angel can't speak~.”

Roderich couldn’t help the delicate snort that slipped out in response. The shorter brother, or ‘douche-two’ as Roderich had just dubbed him, bristled.

“What, did you find something funny?” Roderich pinned him with an aloof look before returning to his drink. After all, who doesn’t like the thrill of the chase? The angel looked at ‘douche-one’ from the corner of his eye as the demon addressed him.

“C'mon, why don't you join us on the dance floor?”

‘Douche-two’ threw in his input, “Yeah, you really should.”

Roderich rolled his eyes. He could already feel the grating headache these two were giving him.

Douche-one whined. “Aw, don't be like that sweetie. You know you want us.”

“Why wouldn't a pretty thing like you want some handsome things like us, huh?” 

Roderich pointedly ignored the annoyances. He shuddered in revulsion as douche-two puts an arm around his shoulders, mouth by his ear and the stench of alcohol on his breath. 

“Come on~.” Okay, now Roderich wanted to throw up. Douche-one had  _ also _ looped an arm across his shoulders. 

“C'mon, we could make it worth your while~.”

“ _ Extremely _ worth your while~.” The second brother intoned.

“Unlikely. And no thank you.” Roderich said, beyond irritated. He knew he was going to kill them later, but  _ still . . . _

Douche-two was incredulous. “The angel speaks!”

_ Gott, he couldn’t wait to kill them. _

“Hmph.”

“And what a pretty voice he has~.” Douche-one licked his lips, Roderich doing his best to hide his disgust.

“You should grace us with more of you on the dance floor darlin’~.”

_ ‘Kill me now.’ _ Roderich decided to forget luring these two into taking him out. He would just kill them later.

“Leave me alone. I have no patience for this,” the angel grumbled, just short of snarling.

Douche-one came in close, his lips only a few inches from Roderich’s, “Aw, don't say _ that~ _ .”

Douche-two contributed to his brother’s seduction. “Come on, you know you like us~.”

Roderich nearly lashed out with a fist as douche-one grabbed his chin, forcing him to look into the demon’s eyes. “How about a kiss?”

At another part of the club, a demon walked in. He was taller than quite a few of the other clubbers, a dark tan to his skin and his eyes a piercing green. His stride is regal and proud, though it has a certain playful, looseness to it, almost cheery in nature. The demon carried on his shoulder an old Spanish halberd, the carved silver of the blade bright and shining. Ignoring the few odd and comprehending looks from the other clubbers, the Spaniard slid onto a barstool, smiling as he ordered a drink. While he waited, he noticed two men chatting up another and starting to get a bit handsy, the one they’re trying to seduce looking angrier and more cornered by the second.

Roderich’s eyes narrowed, enraged.  _ ‘Kiss me, you die.’ _ What he would do to move this along so he could finally kill them and rid the world of that much more scum. Douche-one smirked, enjoying the pretty boy's discomfort.

“I wonder how sweet he tastes . . . What do you think bro?”

Douche-two licked his lips, looking at the brunet with hungry eyes. “Probably sweet as can be . . .”

“Hey, _ el cabrón! _ ” All three turned towards the speaker, the two douche nozzles sneering at the demon who would dare encroach on their hunting. The taller, older brother gained an ugly expression, possessively running a tongue down the violet-eyed man’s cheek. Roderich squirmed, repulsed, but was unable to pull away.

“Yeah? Can we help you?” The Spaniard walked up to douche-one. A dark smirk began to grow on his lips, the bright green of his eyes becoming poisonous in its hue.

“Si, you can.” 

The older brother’s eyes traced the weapon, realizing  _ what _ the interrupter is. A grin grows on his face as he licks at his teeth. “Ah, you wanna share, demon?”

The green-eyed demon pulled the halberd from its resting place. “I don't share. Move along.” His eyes flicked between the two brothers. “ _ Both  _ of you, por favor.”

“Oh, but we want this one, don't we bro?” Douche-one let his claws and tail unfurl from being hidden away, horns growing from his head and pupils slitting. He curled an arm around his and his brother’s prey, pinning his arms down and holding the beauty tight to the demon’s chest. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his young brother follow his lead, also shifting into his demonic form.

“Indeed we do bro.”

“Ahhh, but I don't think you realize that I'm about to  _ vencer a la mierda de ustedes. _ ” [ _ Beat the crap out of you _ .] Antonio raised his weapon in an offensive position. “Out. Now.” 

The  younger douche growled out cockily, “Why should we believe a shit-stain like yourself is going to beat us?” He and his brother traded a look, silently communicating. Douche-one tightened the arm around their prey as Roderich struggled unhappily. 

The Spanish demon narrowed his eyes as the two disobeyed him. “Let him go.” 

_ ‘Oh great. Someone trying to play the hero.’   _ Roderich internally sighed.

“I don't think so,” the younger demon drew his weapon and stepped in front of his brother.

The demon’s grip on Roderich tightened, “Yeah, I think we're gonna keep this one.”

The Spanish demon allowed his own physical appearance to transition to something more demonic, with his wings, tail, and claws coming out.

“As . . . ,” Roderich paused, looking disdainfully at the three demons, “ _ entertaining _ as this all is, I must ask you all to kindly FUCK OFF.”

The Spanish demon grinned ruthlessly, “You heard the man.” He held halberd out threateningly. “Fuck off.”

The older demon holding Roderich captive grabbed his thin wrists in one hand, keeping the other wrapped around the angel's torso silently.

The bloodthirsty smile dropped the slightest bit, “Or don’t, whatever you deem better for your health.”

The second demon nodded to his brother before dragging Roderich out of the bar, the brother holding up his sword threateningly,  “Excuse you?”

“Okay, whatever.” The Spanish demon lashed out with his halberd and after a few parried strikes, managed to push him down into a nearby table. He quickly followed the second douche. Douche-nozzle two grew out his wings and promptly took to the skies, the Spaniard following.

While flying, Roderich struggled, kicking and clawing at the demon to the point they were forced to land to avoid falling. The demon glared at him, snarling, “STOP. SQUIRMING.”

“NEIN,” getting a hand free, Roderich slapped the demon.

The Spaniard landed behind the lower-class demon, pushing the halberd against, but not into, its back. “That's quite enough,” he growled. “Let him go.” As the demon stilled, he turned to Roderich, “Hola. You can go as soon as this sir lets go of your wrist.” Turning back to the demon, he gave him a pointed look that screamed authority. “Which you can certainly do, can't you, cabrón?”

Comprehension dawned in the younger demon’s eyes as he finally realized just  _ who _ he and his brother had been dealing with. The demon dragged Roderich’s ear next to his mouth and quietly hissed into the angel's ear hurriedly, “You think you're lucky, do you? Because some higher up demon  _ saved _ you? You'd have been better off with me and my brother. 'Cuz as bad as we are, he's _ a hundred times stronger. _ ” Roughly he pushed his ex-prey away, flying off to leave Roderich standing shocked on top of the building.

The demon left behind set his halberd back against his shoulder, looking the brunet over. “You okay?”

Keeping his distance, Roderich replied with a clipped, “I'm fine.”

Persistently the demon took a few tentative steps forward. “You sure?”

Roderich backed up, the two of them almost dancing in their movements. “ _ Ja _ .”

“What's your name, little angel?” Antonio slid closer, starting to corner Roderich against the edge of the building.

“Keep away from me.” Roderich narrowed his eyes, trying to prevent his nervousness from showing. The brothers he had been hunting had been quite strong, so for this demon to outrank them . . . he must be very strong indeed. Maybe along the lines of a captain, or a general. Maybe even higher.

The demon paused. “Hmm? Why?” 

Roderich forced his mind to work faster, taking in all of the demon’s characteristics. Coloration of his scales and choice of weapon suggested one of the southern kingdoms, but the green eyes meant he was either from the South or South East. One of the two. In fact, he looked similar to the leaders of those kingdoms, now that he was thinking about it . . . the realization struck him. What if this demon  _ was _ one of those kings? “You are one of the demon kings, are you not?”

The king shrugged, “Maybe, but you still haven't even told me your name~.” 

“I make it a point not to converse with demons. Especially when he is a king.” Roderich sneered, coldly brushing him off. 

“Gracias, but I must insist. Let me set the standard: I am the demon king, Antonio~. And you are?” Antonio . . . which one was that again? Roderich wished he had paid more attention to that part of the assignment, but Elizaveta, his coordinator, had been trying to convince him to model for some pictures she had wanted to take. 

“Currently leaving.” The angel paused, a thought coming to him. “Oh, sorry,” he mockingly bowed, “Currently leaving, _ your majesty.” _

The demon’s lip curled as he rushed forward to grab the angel’s upper arm, “Oh, no, no . . . You owe me now, little angel~.  _ Twice _ ,” Antonio grinned maliciously, “Once for saving and once for your name, since I gave you mine.”

Roderich pulled out a dagger, slashing across the demon’s torso, Antonio jumping back to avoid the wicked blade. “Too bad I’ll be gone before you collect.”

Sidestepping the next few slashes, Antonio grabs onto the angel’s forearm, twisting him and pulling the angel in so his back is to the demon’s chest and in an arm lock. Antonio wrenched the dagger from his grip, holding the petite angel close. “Ah-ah. Careful amor, you could hurt someone with that.”

The angel snarled, “ _ Good _ .” Roderich pulled and twisted his arm, attempting to get free, “ _ Now let go _ .”

Struggling to hold onto the angel, Antonio tucked the dagger into his belt to collect both of Roderich’s thin wrists in one hand. “Not good. And  _ no _ .” The angel peered at him from over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes. Antonio smirked, “Did you think that was a free deed? I just saved your life. A little decency, perhaps?”

Roderich bit back a snarl, “I never asked you to,” Roderich paused, huffing angrily, “And you think I couldn’t have gotten away myself? You arrogant bastard!”

The demonic king laughed in response to Roderich’s renewed struggles. “I never said that, but you sure are feisty, aren’t you?” Roderich bit his tongue to keep himself from retorting, a minute shiver making its way down his spine as he felt the demon hulk over his small form. “You also sound a lot like a friend of mine . . . so lindo, always calling people bastards and such.”

“You’re right. You could say I’m  _ feisty _ .” Stomping as hard as he can on Antonio’s foot, he kicked up and backwards to try and get him the balls, the demon shifting before he could land the second hit.

Antonio grunted as the hard heel of the boot slammed into his foot, the pain barely flaring before receding. For a moment his grip loosened before tightening even more, the angel crying out. The hit from before was enough, however, for him to hiss out his first word in pain. “ _ Meirda _ . . . Could you stop?! You interrupted me, and I hate that.” The king just barely kept himself from snarling out, frustrated with this angel, “So since you are not my dear friend from the fires,  _ what is your name? _ ” 

Roderich inhaled, forcing himself to calm down as he focused, “My name, is  _ none of your business _ .” Antonio began to speak.

“Well that’s not a very pretty name-MPF!” The demon was cut off as he was smacked in the face from the angel’s brown, purple, and white wings that had exploded from his back. Forced to let go, the demon growled irritably and chased after the angel as he did a running jump into the air. ‘ _ Seriously? What an ungrateful prick!’ _ Antonio thought to himself angrily.

Roderich called back over his shoulder at the pursuing demon, “And here I thought you said I could leave after that other demon released me!”

“You can never truly leave though, because _ I can always find you! _ ” Roderich fought the shiver that ran down his back at those haunting words. With more confidence than he actually had, he yelled out as he increased his speed, flying upwards.

“Not likely!” The demon grinned as he kept pace with the angel.

“You'd be surprised!” Roderich ignored him, continuing the climb to Heaven, up through the clouds and into the sky beyond. 

Antonio snarled silently, sliding into the draft caused by the angel to pull up beside him. “Hi.” Cockily grinning at the wide violet eyes, Antonio tackled the angel, pulling it back down to Earth.

“Ack!!!!” Roderich squawked as he was hit, pummeling the demon with his wings. Able to get free, Roderich dove downward, hoping to find a hiding place. Peeking behind him, he saw Antonio fold his wings in to dive after him, following swiftly. Looking around, Roderich spotted a park with large, sparse trees, a plan slowly forming in his mind about where to hide as they near the man-made forest.

Smirking as he saw where the angel was headed, Antonio began forming his own plan of how to capture the angel. He spiralled after the angel through the branches, ducking and dodging around limbs that popped up out of nowhere. Thankfully he seemed more agile of the two of them, quickly catching up and latching onto the angel’s ankle. “Hola~.”

Roderich kicked with his free foot, “Good bye.” Antonio narrowed his eyes, continuing to hold on, grabbing both ankles this time.

“Nope.”

Frustrated, Roderich groaned. “Agh! Why can’t you just  _ leave me alone?! _ ”

Antonio shot back, “Where would be the fun in that?” Roderich barrel rolled in response, trying to whip the demon off. Joining the angel in his maneuver, Antonio held on firmly.

The angel grit his teeth, multi-tasking between avoiding trees and branches while simultaneously attempting to get the demon off of his legs. “While I admire your tenacity, _ let. GO. _ ”

“Hmm . . . how do you say it? Nine!” Yanking the ankles around, Antonio pulled the angel around to pond in the center of the park, releasing him at the last second to fly up to avoid the spray of water from the angel falling in.

“AHHH!” Screaming, the angel was submerged over his head as he tumbled through the water, his wings twisting painfully. Thrashing, Roderich tried to regain his footing, with little luck. The angel shivered as he saw a fish swim by, forcing his fear down as he regained his equilibrium. Surfacing, he saw the demon land on the bank and shoot him an amused look. Diving underwater with a sneer, he swam for the opposing shore, using his wings to help him swim. Popping back up once the water became shallow enough, Roderich glared at the demon irritably as he came towards the angel, his wings aiding him in flying over. Roderich waited until he was only a few yards away to shake out his wings with a pointed glare, the demon hanging back to avoid the spray of water from his water-logged wings.

“No words? Admittedly you do speak  _ volumes _ with those glares of yours, but you should speak more often.” Roderich irritatedly twitched his wings.” So for starters . . .” Antonio narrowed his eyes, “What is your  _ name? _ ”

The angel gave Antonio a dead look before beginning to run his fingers through his long feathers and shaking them out, hoping to rid them of water. “Niemand.”  [Nobody.]

“Neemant, huh? Nice name, though I have heard it before . . . Not sure where, but it . . it doesn't suit you.”

“Hmph.”

Antonio quirked an eyebrow, “Hmph? You don't agree? What does "Neemant" mean if you think it fits you so well?”

“A few have said the same about it.” Roderich shook his wings out again, making sure to sprinkle the demon with the pond water. ‘ _ Disgusting, I smell like rotting plants and dead. Fish. _ ’

Antonio flicked the water off, “That it doesn't fit you? Then why haven't you tried a different name?”

Roderich’s eyebrow twitched angrily, “I have also gone by Geheimnis.” [Secret]

The demon made a face. “Gahimeness? Geez, you sure have weird names from where you come from . . . Do you have something more . . . easy to pronounce?”

Roderich gave the demon a sour look, “I don't give out my name readily. Especially to demons.” A shiver ran down him as a cold wind blew through, his wet, scanty clothing doing little to protect him.

“I gave you mine, plus I saved your life, so why not?” Antonio tilted his head to the side, noticing the shiver. “You cold?”

Roderich retorted, “A demon cares?” He snorted, “Thank you for the concern, but I'm fine.”

The demon smirked, “Maybe I do?”

Roderich made another disgusted face, “Thanks, but _ no thanks. _ ”

“Why?” Antonio crossed his arms, shifting to lean on one foot.

“As an angel, I am unable to and do not associate with demons. And  _ now _ I shall take my leave of you.” Roderich walked away, continuing to give his wings small shakes to get out the water.

“ . . . Even if I leave you alone? No name?” Antonio hid his grin as the angel paused.

Roderich analyzed the proposal in his mind, looking over his shoulder. “Very well, since you are so verdammt persistent, I vill give you my name. My name, is Roderich.” He paused before spinning back around and stalking away, leaving puddles behind himself. “Now, I must bid you goodbye. I hope to never see you again.”

Antonio raced after the angel, rushing in front of him to prevent his immediate escape. The demon held out a hand to the angel, smiling a charming smile. “ _ Roderich, _ it was a pleasure to meet you~. I can't say the same about seeing you again but . . . I wish you well.”

Roderich stared at the hand, the wheels in his mind turning. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to risk it, but the area they were in was empty, and it didn’t look like anyone would be strolling by anytime soon . . . “Wait,  _ one question.  _ Which part of hell do you rule over?”

Antonio looked at the angel curiously, wondering what he was getting at, “The southern part~. Why?” he asked innocently.

Roderich was surprised. He had already found him? “Oh! Oh my . . . “

The demon grinned cockily, wondering if the angel might start being nice now that he knew his  _ exact _ royal status. “What, surprised?”

“Who knew I vould be so lucky?” Roderich marveled.

“Lucky? Looking for me~?” Antonio purred. Was he going to get laid?

A bloodthirsty grin stretched across the angel’s face. “You're my target.” Bringing out two daggers, he charged at Antonio, slashing with the two long blades. Each about a foot long, they were wickedly sharp and pure white in color, a slight curve to the tip with long handles to make swinging the blades easier. The demon’s eyes widened, jumping back considerably from the angel, pulling out his halberd.

“ _ Really _ ? Well that's not very nice, now is it?” Antonio tried to plead with the angel against his vicious attack.

“It's not in my job description to be nice to a demon.” Roderich snarled as he slashed at the demon’s cheek, following through to also slash at his halberd-wielding hand. Antonio pushed the angel back, taking a few warning swings with the halberd, even with his weakened hand. Dodging under one of Roderich’s swings, Antonio shot out:

“Ever heard of ditching the job for a while?” He swung at one of the outstretched blades, hoping to knock it away. The angel ducked under the halberd, getting in close.

“With the pay I receive?  _ Not a chance. _ ” Metal rang against metal, the demon backing up.

“Jeez, how much pay do you get? I might want to look for a job up top~.” Antonio jested. Roderich followed the demon, aiming at his neck.

“Don't bother applying. There isn't a high demand for demon royalty. Or any demand, really.” The angel’s lip curled as the demon was able to defend his neck from being cut.

“Aww, that's too bad. I would've so enjoyed the pay raise  . . .” Antonio jabbed with the halberd, Roderich diverting it to the side.

“You're a king, do you not get enough already?” Roderich kicked a foot into Antonio’s gut, the blow landing solidly. The demon used the butt of the axe to dig into the ground and push himself away.

“Eh, but the job sucks. Do you know what we do all day? _ Nothing. _ ” Antonio snorted, “Ya get all the pay in the world and you do nothing, who wants that?”

The angel retorted sharply, “No wonder I got this job if you're such an ineffectual ruler, doing nothing,” he continued while the demon threw a punch at his wings, avoiding the hit, “Not even torture or controlling the lower demons below you? Ridiculous.”

The demon answered him mildly, “Pretty much, I just order people around. Quite boring, right? Though,” Antonio huffed as dove to the side to avoid one of the white blades, “it is fun though to torture the ones who don't quite follow orders, though . . . a good change-up.” Antonio stepped backwards as Roderich brought one dagger up in a vertical slashing motion, the other following through horizontally. “Having fun yet?”

The angel huffed. He was  _ not _ meant for stamina. “ _ Indeed. _ Though it is taking a little long. Could you kindly stand still and  _ please just let me kill you already? _ I would like to get home at  _ some point _ tonight.”

“ _I agree, but no._ ” Antonio charged forward, slashing with his halberd repeatedly as he went. Pushed to the defensive, he quickly kicked up sand and flapped his wings, creating a dust cloud from the sandy beach of the pond. Slipping away into the shadows of the trees, he watches, waiting for either the demon to try and find him or to fly off. The demon closed his eyes and flapped above the dust cloud, surveying the landscape for the other. Partially shrouded by bushes, branches, and shadows, Roderich kept quiet. 

Antonio looked towards the nearby trees and shrubbery, searching for signs of life. He landed once the dust cleared and began stepping slowly and carefully towards the foliage, being careful of what is above him. The demon king stopped a few yards from the bushes, warily looking for the angelic assassin. Looking down, Antonio saw the faint tracks heading into the bushes ahead of him. He lifted his halberd threateningly, preparing for an attack from the bushes when the branches above him exploded as the angel came bearing down on him, a dagger toward his heart. The king tried diving to the side to avoid him, but failed, the angel landing on his  mid-lower half, pushing him to the ground. Quickly Antonio discarded the halberd and began trying to kick the angel off.

Using a dagger to pin the demon's shirt to the ground, he raised the other blade to slit Antonio’s throat. The king grabbed the wrist poised above him firmly and attempted to pull or push Roderich to the side and away from him. The angel brought his wings up and out, providing for an impressive sight as he continues to to try and kill Antonio, knowing that the beauty of angels can be quite shocking to those not used to it.

Antonio looked at the great feathered wings, enthralled by their beauty. Shaking it off, or at least trying to, he used his hands to try and wrench the dagger from Roderich’s fingers weakly. The angel grunted as he fought the demon, trying to force the dagger downward, but was slowly losing against the much stronger demon. Antonio smirked as he was able to force the dagger upward, little by little away from himself.

Cockily, the demon spat at his assassin, “Ha, is that all you got angel?” Roderich narrowed his eyes. Letting go of the dagger, he flapped his wings rapidly, scrambling off the demon and disappearing into the foliage. Using a combination of jumping, climbing, and flying through the branches, he moved upward, trying to get up and away from the demon. The angel had wasted enough time here, and he needed to get back to Heaven.

Antonio pulled the second dagger from his shirt, holding it at the defensive as he followed the assassin’s suit of moving through the branches, being careful to not be caught unawares. Ahead of him, the angel threw a dagger back at him, nearly hitting his foot. Stepping to the side, he narrowly avoids it.

Roderich called back to his pursuer, “You know,” he paused as he twisted between two branches, “not many would chase his vould-be assassin. So why are you?”

Antonio answered him as the demon began to pull up on his right side, “I find you extremely  _ interesting _ . Why wouldn't I follow?”

Weirdo. “Well, I am trying to kill you.” He threw a dagger to get his point across.

The demon dodged his blade easier than the last. “And look how well that's going for you.”

“Hmph.” Roderich threw three more daggers in quick succession, the demon leaping behind a large branch to dodge them.

“Ya know, we could just talk this out~.” Antonio weedled.

Roderich snorted, “Ja, sure. If you spontaneously die _ right now,  _ I'll stop trying to kill you. Deal?”

The demon chuckled, “Deal, but I don't think that'll happen, unfortunately.”

Roderich groaned, aiming at a tree ahead of him, “Very well then, I'll stop  _ trying _ to kill you and just  _ do it _ .” Hitting the tree, he propelled off of it and straight at Antonio, two smaller daggers in hand. The king reached for his halberd, only to realise it's not in it's normal place, and instead dropped out of the tree swiftly, taking advantage of the open ground below. Overshooting the king, Roderich grabbed onto a passing tree. He looked to the forest floor, having lost sight of his target. 

Antonio ducked into a nearby bush, watching the angel from his haven. Slowly the angel circled, the king staying in the shadows to watch as he went from branch to branch before lying down on a sturdy limb. Eerily the angel looked like a cat hunting for a mouse, scrutinizing where its prey might be hiding. The angel’s voice rang through the meadow clearly.

“Are you going to come out? We were having such good fun. At least, I know I was.” Antonio remained quiet, hoping the angel would move closer. 

“Gracias, no.” The angel sighed.

“It was worth a try.” Roderich shifted off of his stomach and into a sitting position so his legs dangled and his wings were nice and loose, barely resting against his back.

Antonio thought to himself incredulously. ‘ _ Are you serious. . . . _ ’ Was this angel really that stupid? . . . Or was he merely baiting Antonio? Either way, it  _ was  _ really tempting. Especially as those long legs swung and the pretty feathered wings fluttered. Growling in frustration as to what to do, Antonio tried to strike up a casual conversation to distract the angel.

“So how are you?”

“I am okay, except for the fact that my _ wings  _ are  _ wet _ ,” Roderich let a pout purse his lips, trying to use his looks to lure the demon out from the bushes across from him, “ That was a pretty dirty move, throwing me into the water.”

Antonio laughed cheerfully, “Lo siento, but I thought it was a bit necessary.” 

Roderich went on to further complain, hoping to lure the other into a false sense of security, “Flying vith water-logged wings is _ not fun _ . Or possible, unless you have a special oil on your wings or they are naturally water-resistant.”

The demon hummed in agreement, “True, true.”

The angel questioned the surety in the demon’s tone. “How would du know? Your wings are like a fledermaus, a bat's.”

“I have  _ knowledge _ , you know. True, I don't _ have  _ feathers and aren't bothered by water too much, but I  _ do _ know what water does to them.” 

“Hmph. Whatever du say.” 

“Gracias,” Antonio dryly thanked the doubtful response, the angel snorting. “While this is all well and good, I'm actually surprised you haven't tried to deduce where I am . . .”

Roderich stretched his wings out a little before bringing them back in. “I know you're close.”

Antonio narrowed his eyes, gauging the angel from his hiding place. “With your skill? You must know more than that . . .” Roderich hummed in response, tilting his head back to catch the last few sunrays of the day.

“Why do anything while my wings are still wet?”

Antonio snorted in disbelief at the angel’s idiotic admittance, “Wow, I thought you were a bit smarter than that.” Roderich quietly laughed in response. “I guess it doesn't matter that much.” He shuffled out of the bushes, lowering the dagger, but still keeping it close and unthreatening. He carefully stayed on his side of the clearing as the angel tilted his head to the side, watching Antonio curiously as the demon began to slowly skirt the edge towards the holy creature. “It doesn't matter where I am if your wings are still wet, right? You don't plan to act, apparently . . .”

The assassin hid his smirk as the demon came closer. Continuing to  lightly swing his legs, Roderich kicked his right leg rapidly forward, sending a dagger from his boot at Antonio while simultaneously palming another dagger. The demon narrowly dodged the blade by darting to the side.

“Ah, there's the preparation . . .” The demon grinned as Roderich watched him with an eagle-like intensity, those violet eyes watching his every step as Antonio continued to the skirt the edge of the clearing towards a the angel. Once Antonio was ten feet away from the tree, Roderich stood on the branch, leaning one of his shoulders against the trunk. “So . . . Got much to do besides kill me?”

“Tonight? Or just in general?” Roderich responded conversationally.

“In general, I suppose.” The angel shrugged.

“A little bit of this, a little bit of that. I do play in one of heaven's orchestras.” This piqued Antonio’s interest. A musician?

“Do you now? What do you play?” Maybe he could the angel to play for him some time.

“Nearly every string instrument, as well as the piano.” Roderich answered boredly, changing the subject, “I'm curious,” he paused, the demon giving him a look to go on, “As a king of Hell, do you have to go to a Hellsgate, or are you able to create your own?” The angel had always been curious if that had been a myth or not, as usually there’s only a few set Hellsgates on Earth, and not a single lower-level demon is able to create one.

“I can create my own, but I prefer not to. See more people along the way when you use the common Hellsgates.”

“Interesting.” Roderich lazily motioned with a hand, throwing a dagger at the same time. Antonio sidestepped the it, moving gracefully.

“Better, don't you think? That one got a bit closer . . .” The demon commented as it nearly nicked his pant leg. Roderich angrily threw a second dagger at him with a short glare, only for Antonio to dodge it again. “It's interesting what a nice conversation can do to one's concentration, right?”

“Indeed, it seems they are getting closer.” Roderich smirked to hide his displeased expression, “Ah, well, good thing I am not trying, ja?”

“Si!” Antonio chuckled out nervously, “Good thing indeed.”

Musingly Roderich responded, “I suppose I should.” The angel flapped out his wings, looking ready to take off. He crouched low on the branch, watching the demon’s moves intently. Antonio unfolded his own wings carefully, dagger in hand. 

“No, you were doing fine~.” Roderich silently chuckled.

“Nervous, are we?” Antonio laughed back at the angel.

“Not at all, I just don't want a hole anywhere in my body for a little while longer.” Roderich narrowed his eyes, jumping to the ground.

“Too late.” The angel swept a wing forward to knock into Antonio, grabbing a dagger he previously threw while slipping another from its sheath. The demon flapped his wings, forcing himself backwards to land a few yards away.

“Oh well, I suppose. Should've seen that coming. I just wish I had something more than one measly dagger to try to win this with.” Antonio looked at the blade distastefully.

“Really? I prefer daggers,” Roderich jumped forward, slashing with both blades, “They're so much easier to conceal,” He parried the small dagger in Antonio’s hand, using the other to  stab at the demon. In retaliation, the demon Spartan-style kicked the angel back.

“Ah, but ya know what I like more?” He paused like the dramatic ass he is with a growl, “ _ Something with a little more kick _ ,” The demon snapped his fingers to summon his halberd to his hand, the intimidating weapon appearing in time for Antonio to use it to push the angel back. Quickly he struck during the angel’s surprise, the holy being beginning to have trouble in keeping up, pushed to the defensive to avoid the blows. Antonio continued to slash, forcing the angel to move backwards. Finally, the angel stumbled, the king using the opportunity to use the butt of the halberd to clock him in the head.

Roderich dropped to his knees, dizzy from the blunt force trauma to the head, shaking it several times to try and clear it. He stumbled to his hands and knees, trying to crawl away.

The demon sighed, “That took way too long,” before walking up and whacking the angel upside the head as he moved woozily away from him. Finally the angel was knocked unconscious. Antonio slung the thin being over his shoulder, hoping to open a Hellsgate. But not before the angel’s advanced healing factor began to heal himself, the angel moaning and shifting already. ‘ _ Are you kidding me? _ ’ The demon fumed. The angel shifted a little more before going suspiciously limp. Choosing to ignore it, Antonio muttering a few things and waving a hand to open the Hellsgate. Absently the demon thought to himself as he went to stroll through the gate, ‘ _ Damn, it just gets hotter every time, doesn’t it. _ ’ Unfortunately Roderich noticed the scalding heat, trying to roll off of Antonio’s shoulder to try and get away, his headache excruciating.

“NO!!!!” The demon struggled with the angel before setting him down, only to sling him back over his shoulder. While the angel continued to thrash, Antonio quickly walked through the gate and shut it, taking off and flying to the nearby castle.

“Really, Roderich? It's just Hell.” 

“NO, NO, NO!! LET ME GO!! PLEASE!” The angel screamed in terror as the flames rose around them and the toxic air filled his lungs, Roderich panting and coughing for breath, “ _ PLEASE . . .  Please . . .  _ “ He weakly gasped as his vision became fuzzier and fuzzier, Hell’s rancid atmosphere poisoning his body. 

Antonio continued his flight to the castle unhindered as he carried the weakened angel. He rolled his eyes at Roderich’s ‘dramatics’. “Pfft, it's not that bad. I know you hate this and all, but it's really fine. You'll get used to it.”

The angel pleaded, “An angel in HELL? I'll die!” He fought feebly, his head spinning from the blows to it earlier, as well as the toxic air. Antonio smirked as he came to a balcony at his castle, landing and opening the ornate doors.

“Not in here you won't.” Swiftly  he entered the cooler palace, the air cleaner due to protection around the structure. Inside, the walls and floors are tastefully decorated mostly in black with some red and accents of gold. Antonio went through the doors, shutting them before setting the angel down. His legs weak, the angel fell to his ass on the floor. “You okay down there? You seem surprised.” The king wasn’t surprised when the angel glared at him.  “What? It was a decent question.”

Roderich inhaled, wincing at the stinging pain that was slowly disappearing from his lungs, “And what am I doing here? You know I'll just get out.”

Antonio rebutted him with a raised eyebrow. “With the way you were wheezing back because of the heat and atmosphere? I doubt you'll make the _ mile  _ or so to the Hellsgate without extra help.”

The angel narrowed his eyes, balling his fists angrily, “You say that like I'm in top condition as it is.”

The king scoffed, “Meaning what? You can do better?” he brushed his jacket off of soot from the flight, “You'll be fine here, so enjoy Hell.”

“And what, be your slave? Pet?” Roderich shot back, pissed.

The demon hummed, “Something like that.”

The angel slammed his hands on the ground, his wings bristling. “Excuse the expression, but, _ the hell I will _ .”

The demon snarled deep in his chest, looming over the angel as he stalked forward. “ _ Did I say you had a choice? _ ” Roderich’s eyes widened fearfully at the dark tone, before resolving to stand (or sit, rather) his ground. 

“I am  _ not  _ yours to order around.” he snapped back.

Antonio was nearly right on top of the angel when he thunderously rumbled, “Oh really now? _ Whose palace do you think you are in? _ I am treating you much better than most, so perhaps feel a little grateful?”

Roderich growled, his eyes slits. “ _ You are not my king. Nor am I your subject to be commanded as such. _ ” The angel crouched, beginning to stand, “You don't like it? Then _ let me go. _ ”

The king’s gaze hardened, his eyes going dark, “No,  _ you are my guest.  _ No one is going to torture you, so _ be grateful for a change. _

The angel’s brow rose in disbelief, “Guest? That implies I can leave whenever I wish. So I guess I'll just take my leave now,” Fully standing, Roderich got off the floor and moved towards the door.

Antonio reached out, catching the other’s wrist in a firm grasp to roughly pull him back into the demon, “You are still in my palace _ mind you. _ I'm not letting you leave for a  _ while _ .”

Furious, the angel slapped the demon fully across the face, “I am no _ t yours. _ ” Enraged, the demon trapped the angel’s wrists in one hand. 

“ _ You are now. _ ” Roderich fought the urge to scream or use his powers, knowing that using much more energy than he had already expended would sap the rest of his strength. Nevertheless, he still struggled as the demon pulled at him. 

Roderich screeched, “Let me go!” before snapping in a desperate tone, “And I will _ never  _ be _ yours _ .” Antonio frowned, yanking the angel across the room to practically throw him on the sofa.

“ _ Oh really? _ ” The angel gulped, scrambling to retract his wings for more flexibility and rushing to jump over the edge of the couch. The demon lifted his own wings dominantly as he stalked forward, blocking the angel's escape. Darkly the king laughed at the angel’s despairing face, "No, no, no.”

Huddled in the corner of the couch, Roderich brought his legs up as a defense as he felts the king’s power coil and radiate from him, a dark, blood-twinged storm of rage and possessiveness that caused the tiny angel to quake. “No, no. You  _ stay away,  _ you  _ stay away from me _ ,” he drew a small blade, holding it in front of himself, “ _ Stay away _ .” 

Undeterred, Antonio wrenched the blade out of the angel's grasp, tossing it aside and grabbing onto the Austrian’s legs before him to pull the entire angel back onto the couch. He poised himself directly over him, bringing his face close to the other's. His right hand brushed down and gripped the angel’s hip, hand sliding under the fabric to stroke the pale flesh and possessively cup the other’s curves.

“ _ I don't think so . . .  _ “ Roderich felt a scream build in his throat, staring into poisonous green slitted eyes, until another demon burst into the room.

“Hey-a boss! I saw you-a walk in and I wanted to tell you Lovi was looking for you earlier while you were gone!” The short demon bounced in, auburn hair and a stray curl bouncing along with him.

Antonio growled, his wings arching possessively over the angel. “Feliciano, GO AWAY.”

‘Feliciano’ yelped, his voice going very high-pitched, “Okay . . . I'm going, I'm going!” 

“Help!” Roderich called out, pushing against Antonio's chest, trying to get the demon off of him. Antonio smirked, cooing at the puny muscles.

“Isn't this one lindo, Feli? And he wonders why I brought him back!”

“Get off!” Roderich snapped.

Antonio sighed, “Fine, but stay on the couch this time . . .” He turned back to the young demon, “What did Lovi want, Feli?”

Hesitantly, the Italian came back into the room, “He . . wanted to know . .”

“Know what?” Antonio asked kindly, patient with the timid demon.

“If you prefer tomatoes or cucumbers . . is all . .” Feliciano questioned. Antonio deadpanned.

“Feli- Are you serious.” 

The only thing that went through Roderich’s mind at this point was:  _ ‘Demons are bat-shit crazy.’ _

“Actually it was more me, but . . . yeah . . .” Feliciano weakly amended, fiddling with a white piece of cloth. Well, that made a bit more sense than if it  _ had _ been Lovino to ask it. But still. Antonio noted that Roderich was carefully scooting away from him, the demon contemplating just tying the angel up.  “So what do you think?”

“TOMATOES, OBVIOUSLY. “ Antonio snapped out. Roderich just sat there watching, hoping the insanity wasn’t contagious. . . . But maybe it is, as Felicaino pulled a clipboard from _who_ knows where and wrote Antonio’s response down.

“Do send Lovi my way sometime though, could you? I have some work for him to do.” The king ordered his subordinate.

“Well I best be going, yes sir, Demon King sir! Grazie~.” Feli began to skip out, but paused when he was ordered too stop barely a second later, the Italian demon freezing mid-step.

“One sec!” Antonio turned to the angel. “Roderich- What would you like to eat for dinner, since Feli's here?” Roderich, confused by the turn of events, mentally stumbled, trying to keep up with the conversation. How had they gone from Antonio hovering over him to the demons offering him food? “Well?” Antonio prodded him.

“Um. Anything is gutte . . .” Roderich stumbled through the sentence, looking between the two demons. Roderich didn’t like the intrigued look the Italian was giving him, gold eyes looking where his wings would be if they were out. The angel coughed, “As long as it isn't poisonous to angels . . .”

Antonio beamed. “Bueno! Feli, what are we having? Will it poison our guest?”

“As long as pasta's not poisonous, you'll be okay~.”  _ ‘It depends on what ingredients are used from Hell.’ _ Roderich thought to himself grumpily, a little miffed at being stuck here for dinner.

“That . . . _ should _ be fine.” He hesitantly replied, the angel doing his best to hide his nervousness. 

“Yay~.”  _ ‘I love pasta . . . ‘ _ Feliciano thought to himself cheerfully.

_ ‘Mi Diablo, I need to stop letting him make pasta-’ _ Antonio internally groaned. “Bueno! See, you'll get used to this life.” He clasped a hand on Roderich’s shoulder in a comforting fashion, giving the angel one of his signature charming smiles. He turned back to the demon cook. “You're free to go, Feli, but send Lovi my way soon!” Roderich’s eyes widened as he realized he was soon going to be left alone in the room with the demon king. Scrambling, he came up with a plausible and innocent reason to avoid the king.

“Oh, I know, I'll go with you to see what you put in it.” If he was quick enough, the angel would easily be able to escape the younger demon. He got up and followed Feliciano out the door. 

“Come with me! I can teach you how we make our pasta~.”

Grinning, the demon king linked his arm with Roderich’s, leading him out of the room, the two trailing behind the skipping Italian. “Great idea!” 

_ ‘Scheisse.’ _ Roderich tried to keep his face impassive as he internally swore. It seems he wasn’t totally successful as he saw the slight smirk spread across Antonio’s face. Hiding his scowl, Roderich tried to come up with a plan to get away. ‘ _ Wait, we're going to a kitchen. Perhaps I can still carry out the assassination after all.’ _

_ ‘Ha,’ _ the demon thought to himself,  _ ‘not getting away easily from here.’ _ Antonio’s focus returned to Feliciano as the cook coughed and gave a small, meaningful flap of his wings. “I think we should walk, don’t you think?”

Feliciano hummed thoughtfully, “It is a lot easier walking, boss.”

Roderich hmphed. If they had flown, it would given him an easier way of escaping. Antonio grinned.

“Si! Come along, dear Roderich~. You can enjoy the palace for what it is, rather than what it's not.” Reluctantly the angel was dragged along by their linked arms.

Dryly, the Austrian responded, “Hell?” Antonio ignored the demeaning look shot at him.

“A _ rather nice _ Hell, though, wouldn't you say?” Gently the king grabbed the hand, stroking the smooth, pale skin.

“That's what they call it, but it’s really not that bad, I agree~.” Feliciano piped up. Roderich clenched his jaw.

“It's not home. Don't expect me to see it like you do. All I see is a cage.” The angel snapped out, weakly trying to pull his hand from the Spaniard’s grip. The demon easily held on, seemingly unbothered. Antonio nodded.

“Honestly the only people to brandish a weapon here is you, lindo~. We aren't that bad. Home it's not, true, but it's not that terrible.” The demon king smiled at the short angel.

“Then you'll let me go?” Roderich’s eyebrow arched high, very sceptical of what these demons were trying to convince him of.

“Aww! Just give it a chance! It's really kinda fun. And you can eat whatever~.” Feliciano giggled, him hopping about happily. All of this was really beginning to get on Roderich’s nerves, a headache setting in. Between being kidnapped, the toxic air of Hell, getting hit in the head several times, and  the too damn cheery demon, he couldn’t help snapping back in response.

“No thanks, demon.”  The angel tensed angrily, wanting nothing more than to run out of there and just  _ leave  _ this horrible place. Roderich couldn’t help carefully scanning the area around them, seeing eyes peek at him from the shadows, horrible slit pupils that seemed to be looking at him like he was  _ meat _ . Reflexively swallowing, he unconsciously stepped the tiniest bit closer to the king. While he didn’t trust Antonio, he  _ did _ find him to be the lesser of the evils. Though he couldn’t resist the small eye roll at Antonio as the demon lightly reprimanded him. 

“Listen to Feli.” Antonio frowned at the eye roll. “And be nicer.  _ He's _ only trying to be nice.” Another eye roll.

Feliciano pouted, though he didn’t seem to take the angel’s words too hard. “Yeah~ you're reminding me of my big brother Romano . . I wonder where he is . .” the demon speculated.

“Me too . . . I have something important for him, so I wonder where the puta is.” Antonio drummed his fingers against Roderich’s knuckles, thinking. Annoyed with the action, Roderich pulled his arm away, further looking around. The black stone walls and floor dimly reflected the torchlight within the castle, the shine of the obsidian like glass, making the bright fire used exemplary at lighting up the halls for all who passed through the hall to see where they were going. But it was still strange. This place . . . it felt as if the palace itself was watching him. It seemed even the castle knew he didn’t belong here.

For a moment, Roderich paused as he saw ever-blessed  _ light _ . Not the dim torchlight, but something that was pure and gold and  _ white _ as Heaven in appearance, that Roderich wanted to stay and check out the hall from which it originated, but already they were walking past it. Even so, Roderich was able to glimpse the pale flooring and walls that bled into the black stone they walked upon from the direction of the light, curious as to what it led to. Maybe it was a way out? The angel’s attention was brought back to attention by the Italian demon gushing out:

“Ooh! Like a surprise? Do I get one too?” Feliciano looked at Antonio hopefully. The Spaniard grinned at the enthusiasm.

“Do you want to go do something boring for several hours?” he questioned, amused. Feliciano drooped a little, suddenly not as eager.

“Hmmm . . probably not~.” Carefully the Italian skipped away, just in case the king decided to thrust whatever he wanted Romano to do onto him.

“Isn't that we're doing now?” Roderich couldn’t help the dry question at Antonio’s response.

The king hid his scowl. “No, we're walking outside of your room. Enjoy. If you stop being a polla, then I might let you out more often . . .” Antonio enjoyed the sour expression that appeared on the angel’s face, smirking. 

“Trottel.” [Jerk] The assassin growled, sneering at the monster. He was appalled at the absolute gaul of the demon, thinking he could  _ keep _ him and dare to  _ order _ him around. “ _ Let me? _ ”

The demon’s frown returned at the perceived insult. “I don't know what that means, but it didn't sound too nice- Si, let you.  _ Freely. _ ”

Roderich snorted, doubting his words. “You may have me caged now, but not for long. And certainly not forever.” 

Ignorant of the tense atmosphere, Feliciano beamed, a happy cry on his lips. “Vee~ and then you can visit me~. We can make pasta together!”

“True- to both of you.” Antonio gazed at the two of them in affirmation. Maybe he should ask Feli to help make the angel’s stay here pleasant? Roderich hid his annoyance. He didn’t actually  _ like _ pasta, thank you very much. Deciding to ‘misinterpret’ Antonio’s words, Roderich replied brusquely.

“Good. Angels don't last long in hell.” Roderich didn’t like the look Antonio was giving him. It was like the demon knew something he didn’t.

“You'd be surprised . . .” Antonio muttered back, the smirk on his face sending a shiver down the angel’s spine. Roderich contemplated using the knife hidden in his sleeve. Clearing his throat, Roderich changed the topic.

“How much farther to this . . . kitchen?”

Antonio hummed. “Not far, why?”

He answered noncommittally. “Just curious.” Thankfully the king remained oblivious, shrugging at the angel.

“But it can be hard to say. Sometimes it looks close, but it’s actually really far away~.” Sang Feliciano, flapping his wings happily. All the while, Roderich was contemplating the collapsible frying pan in his pants pocket, as given to him by a friend.

“True, even though we are here now~.” Antonio nodded for Feliciano to open the door with a smile, standing slightly in front of the angel.

“Oh good,” Roderich purred. The angel whipped out the frying pan, slamming it as hard as he could into the demon king’s head. Antonio fell to his knees, clutching at his head with a groan, slumping. He turned to Feliciano, the short demon slightly cowering. The angel hesitated before saying, “You saw nothing.” Unfurling his his from his back, he flew back towards where the gate was. 

“Wow . . . I just-a saw a whole lot of nothing~.” The Italian demon said in an awed voice.

From the floor, Antonio groaned while haltingly standing. “Are you- Ughhh . . .” He sharply inhaled, a growl building in his chest. Antonio’s gaze narrowed, shooting at Feliciano as he took off after his prey, “ _ Get Lovi now. _ ”

Roderich flew like a bat out of hell, the gate well within sight as he coughed, pushing himself faster. From below, he could demons moving about. Thankfully none of them seemed to be looking  _ up _ . The angel only hopes that the gate will open for him. Back at the palace, Antonio was unsteadily flapping out the front doors in hot pursuit, only just hearing Feliciano’s panicked shout of: “Si sir!”

Dutifully the young demon burst into the kitchen, screaming for his brother. “LOVI!!! LOVI!!! LOVI!!!”

“WHAT?!” An older demon stepped out of the pantry, wielding an angry expression and a rolling pin. Romano, or Lovino, officially, stepped forward towards his panicking idiot of a brother. “CHE CAZZO?!”

Immediately Feliciano began babbling, “There was a weird guy that knocked out the King, sorta, and now he's escaping! And he was an  _ angel~! _ ”

Lovino’s eyes widened in shock at the news. “ _ CHE? _ Angels don't come here.” He frowned. “And what do you want me to do?!”

“But _ he _ did! I think the King dragged him here, but I don't know why! His majesty told me to get you!” Lovino narrowed his eyes and huffed, putting the pin down on the counter. “Cazzo . . .” He unfolded his brown and copper wings, “Of course I have to get his ass out of trouble. Towards the Hellsgate, I assume?”

Feliciano sharply nodded. “Si! Good luck~.” Lovino rolled his eyes.

“Grazie.” The head chef took off, rushing after the idiotic king. Antonio was quickly gaining on the angel, already only a few feet behind. Roderich banked upwards, looping and curving before crashing into the Hellsgate, trying to find a weak point that will let him through the mass of rippling rock. Hellsgates were large, and this one was no exception, standing hundreds, if not thousands of feet tall, pocketed cliff like someone had taken an ice cream scoop to it. The angel knew that in one of the many dark nooks within the shear wall, laid a door knob that would take him to Earth. The assassin grinned as he found one of the numerous but hidden door knobs, turning it. Just as he was about to push it open, Roderich was broad-sided by Antonio, yanking him away from the cliff.

“Come on!” the king ordered, doing his best to drag Roderich back.

“NO! NEVER!” The angel fought and squirmed, reaching for a door, any door. Wildly his wings beat, trying to keep himself aloft while also trying to use them to smack Antonio off. Both paused as they heard a yell in the distance, coming closer.

“-astaaaaaaAAAAAAAAARDDDDDDD!” Another idiotic moron crashed into the angel, and unfortunately the demon king, who goes down flailing. Unfortunately Antonio’s alright, as they’re not too far from the ground.

“Hey!” Antonio leapt up, grabbing the angel’s ankle, Roderich immediately kicking him off. Landing on some shitty footing, Antonio shakes his head, clearing his mind.

“So you're an angel?” Lovino casually began chatting up the angel. 

“Ja, now if you could get this _ douche _ off, I'll just be leaving.” Looking down at Antonio, both gave the king a look.

“Okay,” Lovino cracked his knuckles, preparing to hold the older demon off. Lovino continues to try and convince Antonio the angel isn't worth going after. "He's obviously quite dumb, he wouldn't last long."

“Hey!” the king snapped up at them, pissed at being ignored and that Lovino was going to assist  _ his _ angel in escaping.

“What? He can't stay here, why would you want him to?” The Italian pointed out.

Roderich gesticulated between them, trying to emphasize that Lovino had an excellent point, “EXACTLY.” Ignoring the angel, Antonio glared at his subject.

“Lovi!” he scolded, “Be  _ helpful  _ for a change!” 

“You should just  _ let me go _ .” Roderich snapped at the South King, refusing to be ignored. One hand at his sleeve incase the demons decided to lunge for him, Roderich wasn’t going to go back without a fight. Absently he coughed. He was running out of time.

Lovino looked between the two, noting the similar looks of resolution on their faces. The only difference was that one looked like a predator that had just cornered its prey, while the angel looked like he was preparing to fight to the death to avoid captivity. For reasons unknown to Lovino, he chose to side with the angel. “Then go.”

“ _ Gladly. _ ” Antonio scrambled after the angel as Roderich turned and flapped higher, trying to find a different door. Lovino placed himself between them, pushing his king away.

“Nope.” Lovino’s tail lashed as he shook his head at Antonio, horns gleaming in the light.

Antonio’s own tail lashed, though he still kept his horns away. He hissed at his head chef, lashing out with his claws only for Lovino to duck to the side. “ _ Why are you disobeying my orders? _ ” He hissed. “ _ Stop this at once. _ ”

Higher up, Roderich smiled as he found a knob, turning it. He looked down in time to see the king swipe at the demon that helped him, the shorter one just barely dodging. The angel bit his lip, conflicted. Feeling like he owed the Italian, he shouted down in hopes it would distract their fighting, “Danke!” He pointedly looked at Antonio, “See you at the next assassination attempt. Good-bye! And I hope to work with you again Lovino!” 

“Si, arrivederci!” Lovino called up, grinning at the last shot Roderich aimed at the stupid king beside him. 

“Goodbye, Señor JACKASS!” Roderich then pushed the door open, coughing as he flew out of Hell and into the sunlight of another world.

“HEY!!!!” Antonio roared, trying to go after the angel only to be kicked down by Lovino once more.

“The dumbass will kill _ himself  _ eventually, he doesn't need your help!” Lovino huffed. He then looked down at the glaring Antonio, smirking. “Idioto.” Antonio sat up, his growl fading and a smile slowly creeping across his face as he let out a dark chuckle.

“I'm not too worried.” Lovino wasn’t sure he liked the look on his king’s face or not.

“Why?” The Italian gave him a searching look.

Antonio drawled in answer, “I'll be able to find him again, no matter  _ where  _ he goes,” one arm perched across his knee and gazing up at the door the assassin had escaped through. 

Lovino smirked, “Tracer?”

The smirk in return was more devious than it had any right to be as Antonio responded, the thought circling in his mind of,  _ ‘Now I’ll never lose him.’ _ “Si.”

“Buono, I'm going to get supper then. Arrivederci, dumbass.” Lovino threw over his shoulder as he began to turn to walk away. He was halted by Antonio calling out to him while staring at the door in a pondering fashion.

“One moment, Lovi.”

“What?

“Don't disobey me again. I'd hate to have to hand you over to the Northern Ruler.” The Italian paled. He stuttered, backing up. 

“S-si, capo. Scusa.”

“And one last thing before you leave.” Antonio stood, stroking a hand down the gate, the scalding hot air of Hell buffeting them as they stood.

“ _ Mio diavolo- Che? _ ” Lovino sighed, exasperated.

“Gracias for the gift.”

“Hmm? What gift?”

Antonio shook his head, his tone amused he taps his claws against the stone, the scratching noise like nails on chalkboard. “Lovi, Lovi, Lovi. I am a King of Hell. Don't think I don't know _ you _ were the one who put the hit on me. Just be glad I liked my gift. Otherwise . . .”  The Spaniard smiled at Lovino, but it was  _ not _ a smile. All it showed were teeth sharper than a wolf’s and more menacing than a shark’s. Lovino paled further.

“Ah . . . ”

Antonio turned back to the door, beginning to draw an imaginary sigil, as if planning its size and shape. “You may leave. I've got things to do . . . _ and plan _ .” Lovino nodded gingerly, doing his best not to make any movement that would set the other off.

“Si . . . capo.” Finally he turned and left, going back to the kitchens to work. Antonio remained at the Hellsgate, muttering to himself. The king was distantly aware as he felt the angel disappear, going into Heaven at last, the spell between them dormant with a realm now separating them. The only way he would be able to find the angel is if he was in Heaven . . . or the angel came to Earth or Hell. Antonio hummed thoughtfully. He would wait. It would difficult, yes, but he would wait until Roderich came back down again, away from his ivory tower and into the obsidian one Antonio had built. 

“Better lay some angel traps here . . . and at the castle.”

**Author's Note:**

> QUESTION: Is this worth continuing? And if so, should I just write specific chapters or just go chapter-by-chapter?


End file.
